Talk:Main Page/Archive 2
Archived Just made a page-move archive. All the old stuff is linked in the template above. Proudhug, should we still keep with the request that people post at the top of this page? We're the only wiki it seems that asks this. I understand the prerogative to request this on user talk pages (obviously I do it myself), but we're fighting an uphill battle everywhere else to expect users to post stuff at the top. Most people I think just click "Leave Message" which automatically moves stuff to the bottom. 01:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC) : I'm not completely anal about it, but I'd likely move a conversation to the top if I participate in it. But, if you think it's useless to try enforcing it, I understand. --Proudhug 03:12, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Category? Is there any reason why we don't have the Main Page categorized at all? I think it should be under "Category:Wiki 24", it seems pretty logical. I had always assumed there was some technical reason, but I'm noticing tons of other wikis out there with their Main Pages in their own parent/root category. 01:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) : I wasn't aware that it wasn't. Good catch. --Proudhug 03:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :: Special:UncategorizedPages should be permanently empty from now on; the main page was the only one to elude categorization for longer than a handful of days. 03:53, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Main Page intro Isn't the intro a tad stale now? I'm thinking of changing the first few lines to this: : Access to Wiki 24: Granted : Welcome to the premier, unofficial 24 database that you can help create. : Wiki 24 started on September 29, 2005 and currently contains ' ' articles and ' ' images. : Anyone can contribute to an article. Just click on the edit button at the top of the page and start typing! You can also see what we're working on or vet your idea with the community. These aren't huge changes, just some altered words to reflect a more confident posture of the project. (I'd really like to have an image there too, something like Jack or Chloe looking at a computer with the wiki logo on it, but how's this for now?) 14:52, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : No objections, so I changed it accordingly. Also, I moved the quote to go beneath the OTD, and pulled the FA out of the lefthand column so the spacing wouldn't be so silly anymore. 23:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :: I think that "Granted" thing looks terrible. I never saw this discussion before or I would have contributed. On a sidenote, is it really necessary to have that "Previously on 24" section now? I can see why its there during the season (although I'm still not a fan of it) but its been months and people who visit this site know how to get to the last few episodes. The only reason I say this is because I think the featured article needs more prominence. I think the FA should go below the browser banner to allow it a lot of prominence, the news to go to the right hand side and the QOTD and On this Day to got below either one of those, depending on how long they each are. Does that make sense? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay I'll second your vote to remove the Previously Template. The only thing is, currently the FA has a great placement, above the news. Putting it on the side, where the Previously Template is at this moment, would be a demotion, and it goes without saying that it wouldn't fit. I'm taking the liberty to remove the Previously, which will bring up the OTD & QOTD, which in turn will finally get rid of that obnoxious empty space below the news. ::: Also, do you still hate that Granted text? really? 19:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Read what I wrote again: I said the FA should go below the browser banner and obviously some time in between when I wrote that (mid -09) and now, it was moved there. It's fine as it is, the only thing I'd suggest is possibly moving the news to the right as there's a big gap on the side, but I don't think it would be terrible if we didn't. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Is there a way to do that, to extend the news all over so it flows into both columns? 16:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: Is that what you had in mind? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Exactly... yours too, right? Hmm on seeing that, maybe the OTD should be underneath the news, too. Bigger gap than I expected. 01:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: Underneath the news?! Wouldn't it be easier just to include less news stories so that the two sides are more even, then move the news back to where it was before? Or to change it around completely, move the news to the right and OTD and quote under the FA? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: First option sounds better to me. I know Proudhug likes keeping 10 news items no matter what, but really, some of those stories are flippin' old and I like your idea of shaving the News. 15:32, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm cool with shortening the news. Now that the show's over, there likely won't be very many updates anyway. --proudhug 15:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Actually is it just me or do they look relatively even now, with just a revert of what I did before? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Next Why did someone remove the 24 returns template? -- 20:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : I'm not certain, since it wasn't me, but I'll guess it's because the airdate for the next episode (the Season 8 premiere) isn't set in stone yet (at least, last time I checked). 20:16, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::But it is, and has been for weeks. --Pyramidhead 01:07, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Episode Transcripts I've noticed many other websites on big series' (e.g. Caprica, Fringe etc.) have attached episode transcripts to the episode pages. I can't help but feel this wiki is lacking without the same feature. I believe episode transcripts should be drafted and uploaded to this wiki to improve its attraction to other audiences that may improve their interest in the series. Please consider this further. Signed, Thunder77. 21.44, 25 March 2010 : We include in our encyclopedia some clips of dialogue (such as the Memorable Quotes sections) but keeping entire episode transcripts strikes me as an obvious case of copyright violation. Nearly everything here is copyrighted, and we use it all under fair-use claims, but I can't summon a similar reason for posting entire transcripts. If FOX ever lets their transcripts be posted legally, then I imagine it would be permissible to post here. 22:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for leaving the biggest spoiler picture of the episode 16, on the main page. You have my grats, for keeping me out from enjoying the episode. Thanks again. :You're welcome, little voice in the night. :) --Pyramidhead 22:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Jack's gear. Do you guys have any pages on what he wears/bags he carries/watches, etc? Thanks! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 00:06, 2010 May 18 : Well, we do have Weapons used by Jack Bauer. It needs work and it does not include gear, just firearms, but it's the only thing I can think of. 05:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks. Was just wondering.